With Love from Paris
by taylorlin1234
Summary: A one-shot from reader POV with Kiyoto. Takes place after the final episode after the Super Happy Ending.


**Hi! I just finished probably the HARDEST semester of classes ever. I literally had no time to write anything. I'm so sorry! :'( anyway I've been really into the otome games made by Voltage Inc. and the game "In Your Arms Tonight" is one of my favorite story lines. So here's a quick one-shot about the the MC (read from the reader's POV) and Kiyoto. OMG, he's one of my favorite characters in the game...but I bought all the stories anyway...so if you haven't played...you deff gotta try it out! It. Will. Consume. Your. Life.**

_*This takes place after the final episode in the main story for Kiyoto*_

"Mmm..." You sigh and roll closer to the warm body laying next to you. You snuggle into his bare chest that smelled lightly of sweat and turpentine. With his breathing deep and even, you feel yourself being lulled back to sleep...

Suddenly, you bolt upright in the bed, startling Kiyoto.

"Woah, what's going on sweetheart?" Kiyoto mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kiyoto! I'm supposed to be taking a flight back to Japan in about 20 minutes!" You frantically hop out of the bed and fly around the small apartment, trying to gather up your clothes that ended up scattered about the room after the previous night' s antics.

While trying to pull on your wrinkled clothes, a pair of warm arms slide around your waist.

"Take a breather honey, there is no flight back today. I already cancelled it."

You whirl around and face your younger lover.

"Kiyoto! I'm working on a big project for Mr. Kippei right now! That was the whole reason I came to Paris..well that and to find you of course."

Your ranting is cut off with Kiyoto stealing try breath with a kiss. Your lips fall into perfect harmony and you sigh into the kiss. A deep throaty chuckle comes from your lover.

"That was easy hmm? Look, I have something in mind that I'd like to do today, so please, stay with me for another day."

Kiyoto hits you with his adorable puppy face and you can't help but smile in defeat.

"Alright, fine. We can spend another day together. But this better not cost me my job!"

You smile Kiyoto beams back. Your heart skips a beat at his charming smile. It melts your heart every time.

"Alright, finish getting dressed. First, we're going to go get some delicious Parisian breakfast, then we're going to buy you some new clothes. Then, I wanna show you some of the beautiful art museums around here." Kiyoto begins to dictate you while pulling on his own clothing.

After a wonderful breakfast of coffee and croissants, Kiyoto takes you to a classy French boutique full of luxurious clothing and people.

"Kiyoto, are you sure you want me to shop here? It looks rather expensive.." You glance wearily around the store.

Kiyoto leans over and whispers in your ear; "I got a big bonus check from having your painting the museum showcase. This is my treat." He plants a soft kiss on your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

After wandering around aimlessly in the store, unsure of what to even begin to pick out, Kiyoto huffs and comes over to help you. He begins pulling pieces of clothing off if rack and shoves them into your arms. He steers you towards the changing room and instructs you to strip down. You can hear the snickers of the other customers as your cheeks flush red.

After a couple minutes, you step out of the changing room and watch Kiyoto's face for approval. His eyes rake seductively down your body, leaving you flushed from happiness. He walks up to you and wraps his hands around your waist and pushes you back into the dressing room.

Your back bumps against the wall as Kiyoto kisses you passionately, his hands kneading small circles into your lower back. As his hands begin to wander up the small skirt, you grab his hands and gently push him back.

He blushes and looks at you sweetly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I think it's a combination of missing you so much, and how sexy you look in that outfit. Your legs look a mile long. He flashes a grin and winks at you. He pays for the outfit, and you walk out, hand in hand towards an art museum.

After looking at art for awhile, you tug on Kiyoto's hand.

"Can we go to the top of the Eiffel Tower? If I'm here, I want to be able to enjoy the view at least once." He nods, and you begins walking to the giant tower.

You smile as you look down at the specks of people below. The breeze ruffles your hair and you smile. You haven't felt this happy in ages. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap you from around the back and Kiyoto rests his chin on your shoulder. He places a kiss on your neck and snuggles in close.

"I love you so much." He mumbles into your neck. Your turn around in his embrace and place a kiss on his mouth.

"I love you more." You smile up at him and share another kiss as the sun begins to sink in the sky.

**I might just a do a series of one-shots for this game, or I may just do one-shots from all different games, if you have suggestions, let me know. Read and review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
